DayBreaker Easter Egg Hunt
by Accailia
Summary: What will happen if the Daybreakers have an Easter Egg Hunt, where the losers have to do an evil forfeit? How far will they go to make sure they win? Rated T for language and content, if you know what I mean.
1. Chapter 1

DayBreaker Easter Egg Hunt

Summary: What will happen if the Daybreakers have an Easter Egg Hunt, where the losers have to do a forfeit? How far will they go to make sure they win? Rated T for language and content, if you know what I mean ;)

**A/N: Hi. This is a story that came to my mind while I was writing my other fanfic. I hope you like it, please review =)**

***Disclaimer* I unfortunately, do not own the Night World *sniffle* L. J. Smith does XP**

Hannah's POV

I was sitting in one of the mansion's living rooms, watching the Jeremy Kyle Show, when Poppy came bounding in. "Lady Hannah," She whined, "I'm SO bored. Please tell me you've got something to do. I've already asked Maggie and Mare, but they're watching some chick flick, and you know how I hate chick flicks. Then I went to Thea and Gillian but they were practicing spells. Rashel and Quinn are training. Jez is pulling pranks. Keller and Galen are out on a run. David is on his Xbox. Eric is studying a hurt snake he found in the forest. Thierry tells everyone but you not to bother him, when he is working, so I didn't even try asking him. Delos is being Delos and watching David play 'his particularly interesting contraption'. And James, Ash and Morgead are on a mission and won't be back until tonight." (**A/N: Thierry won't let Quinn and Ash go an the same mission anymore with James and Morgead, unless it's a team mission, or it is necessary as the last mission they went on with the other two, was a complete disaster, as they ended up fighting each other, instead of the rouge family of werewolves.**)

"I know what you mean," I said, "I've watched, like, twenty Jeremy Kyle reruns, and that's today alone. Come on, let's go and find Thierry, maybe he'll have something fun for us to do." And with that we went off.

Thierry's POV

I was sitting in my office working, when Hannah walked in. I didn't bother to look up, as I knew that the others knew that only Hannah was allowed to bother me while I was working, unless it was an emergency. "Hello Hannah." I said. From the corner of the room I heard a curse. When I looked up, there was Poppy, standing behind Hannah clutching her foot. "Stupid door." She cursed. Hannah just stood there looking confused, but then after a couple of seconds, she caught on. "Oh," Hannah said, "Cause it's wood, right?" I just smiled at her and laughed. She can be clueless at sometimes, but that's one of the many reasons that I love her. This made her blush like crazy. "Thierry," My soulmate said, "Poppy and I are getting bored, and we were wondering, if you had any ideas as to what we could do." I pondered this for a moment, and then said "Well, it's Easter right?"

"Yeah." Hannah and Poppy said in unison. "So why don't you have an Easter egg hunt?" I continued. "OH MY GOD THIERRY!" Poppy shrieked, "THAT'S A BRILLIANT IDEA! We can wait till the others get back, and start it tomorrow! We can ask Maggie to paint some hard boiled eggs because she's taking that art class, and then we can get someone to hide them, and then we have twenty four hours to find as many as we can…" She was cut off by Hannah's hand covering her mouth. "Sounds like a great idea Thierry. We can get everyone involved, and have a lot of fun. How did I end up with a soulmate as clever as you?" Hannah asked. By now Poppy had stopped talking and Hannah had taken her hand away from her mouth. I got up and strode over to Hannah. When I was about twenty centimeters away, I took her hands, and placed a kiss on her lips. Just a short peck, but it was so tender and sweet. "Lord Thierry, Lady Hannah?" Poppy asked, "Do you mind until you're alone to start making out?" I broke away and gave Poppy the look. The look that said, it doesn't seem to bother you when it's you and James, having a full out make out session. With that look Poppy turned round and said "I'm going to tell the others, to meet me in the main living room at six, with their soulmates." And with that she stalked off. Hannah looked at me, and then rolled her eyes. Quickly she went off after Poppy.

Poppy's POV

I walked into the room where Mary-Lynette and Maggie were in last, to find them in tears. I went over to them an asked them what was wrong. Maggie replied "It's just sooo sad; I mean I know it happens but it is sooo upsetting." I was confused, what was Maggie going on about? "Is this about the movie?" I asked. Mare nodded her head. "What movie was it?" I continued. Mary-Lynette pointed to the arm of the couch. On the arm of the couch was a DVD box. I picked it up and turned it over. When I saw what it was, I busted out laughing. "You mean to tell me… That you're crying… That you're crying over… Marley and me?" With every pause, I burst out laughing. "Maggie? Mare?" I said, "You do realize that it isn't real, that the dog didn't die, don't you?"

"Well duh," Maggie shot back, "We know it isn't real, but it's based on true story." I decided now was a good time to stop laughing, as I needed their help. At some point during the hysteria, Hannah walked into the room. "Have you told them yet?" She asked. "Told us what?" Mary-Lynette asked. "Well," I said, "Me and Hannah were really bored, so we went and asked Thierry what we could do. He suggested an Easter egg hunt, that everyone has to join in on, and we agreed. We were wondering if you two could boil us two hundred eggs and paint them?" Maggie and Mare looked at each other, and then back at us. "Sure." They said. They began to walk to the kitchen when I shouted after them, "Also, there's a meeting, in the main living room at six, Lord Thierry and Lady Hannah's orders. Bring you soulmates."

"OK." They called back. When I walked back into the room, Hannah said "Two soulmates down, five to go." We decided to split up. I was going to tell Thea and Gillian, and Hannah was going to tell Rashel, Jez and Keller.

Hannah's POV

I was walking to the garden, when I ran into Jez. In her hands were five rotting tomatoes. I stopped a few meters away from the door, and looked at her. "Jez?" I questioned. She looked at me and replied, "Oh, hey Hannah. What's up?" I ignored her question and asked another question of my own. "Why do you have rotting tomatoes in your hands?" I asked. "Well," She replied, "I'm gonna smash these against Ash's head when he gets back." I just looked at her and shook my head. I began to walk away, when I remembered why I had walked this way in the first place. "Hey, Jez wait there a sec." I said running back to her. She turned around and cocked her eyebrow up at me, saying that I should continue. "We're having a meeting at six," I began, "It's in the main living room. Bring your soulmate." And with that I walked away again.

Poppy's POV

Why the hell are Thea and Gillian so deep into the forest? I kept asking myself. I was sure I had pulled the short straw here. I was about to turn back, when I caught whiff of a vile smell. I followed my nose. After a few minuets of walking, I reached a clearing. In the clearing, Thea and Gillian were gathered around a cauldron, bubbling with a green, foul smelling liquid. "Thea! Gillian!" I called to them. They turned around to look at me. Seeing that they wanted me to continue, I said "We have a meeting at six in the main living room, Lord Thierry and Lady Hannah's orders. Bring your soulmate." When they nodded their heads, I trotted away, trying to get away form the foul odor. Now, I questioned myself. How the fuck, do I get out of here?

Hannah's POV

I stepped out into the spring air. I began to wonder, where I could find Keller and Galen, when I saw them step out of the rose garden. They had turned so their backs were towards me. I ran up to them. Keller, probably sensing a disturbance in the air, or alternatively hearing my footsteps, turned around in a fighting stance, ready to knock her and Galen's attacker a few feet away. I ignored this, and carried on running anyway. I was sure she would have recognized me by now. As I got closer, I saw the warning look in her eyes, but it was too late to stop. I tried to slow down but it wouldn't work. Keller had slammed me to the floor. I muttered an oomph. She lifted her fist in the air when Galen screamed "WAIT KELLER! IT ISN'T AN ATTACKER, IT'S HANNAH!" Hearing her soulmates words, she looked at the person she was about to beat the crap out of. When she saw it was me, her eyes grew wide. Slowly Galen pulled her off of me, and helped me up. "I am so sorry Lady Hannah. I hadn't realized it was you, I had thought it was an attacker! No offence though, you should know better than to creep up on me like that though." Keller told me, her head bowed in guilt. "Ok Keller, I forgive you." I said looking at her. "I didn't hurt you did I?" She asked. Not wanting to make her feel bad, I replied, "No, not really. It's nothing a nice, hot bath won't solve." The ashamed look had now vanished off of her face, but the guilt hadn't completely left her eyes. "So," Galen asked, "What do you want us for?" I smiled, remembering the whole reason I came out here was to tell them about the meeting. "Well," I replied, "We are going to have a meeting in the main living room at six. OK? Don't be late." Seeing Keller and Galen say yes, I strolled back into the mansion. Two down, one to go.

Rashel's POV

Quinn and I had been in the training room, for four hours straight, and that was this morning alone. The training room is quite a big square room. It has a rock climbing wall on one wall, a bunch of fake weapons on another, a punching bag off to the right and basket ball hoops on either side of the room (**A/N: Have you ever seen the NCIS: Los Angeles training room? I imagine it looks a bit like that**). For the first three hours that we were training, we did weapon to weapon combat. In the end I won, Quinn had gotten distracted when Timmy came in and started staring at him, with daggers for eyes. Now we had moved onto hand to hand combat. It may not be the best idea to train with your soulmate because as soon as your skin touches the soulmate connection flares up, and it's pretty hard not to get skin contact, when your soulmate is shirtless. We had been training for over an hour now, and neither of us was giving up.

I had just blocked another attack from Quinn, when Hannah walked in. I chose to ignore her as if she needed something from us she would ask. Seeing an opening, I attacked. I didn't quite work to plan though, because while I was attacking Quinn had realized what I was about to do, and blocked it with ease. We continued like this for another couple of minuets, when Hannah finally spoke up. "Ummm Quinn? Rashel?" She asked. I grunted as my response, as I didn't want to yield to Quinn, not just yet anyway. Hannah continued, "Well, we're having a meeting, in the main living room at six. Be there, OK?" I nodded my head.

I had a feeling that Hannah was about to leave, when Poppy walked in. "James, Ash and Morgead are back!" Poppy squealed to Hannah. I was concentrating on Poppy's annoying squeals, so I didn't have time to counteract Quinn's next attack. I obviously hadn't blocked Quinn's last attack properly, because Quinn had knocked me down. Before I had time to get up, he got down and straddled me, and held my arms above my head. I was now immobilized, and it was clear that I had lost. "No fair!" I whined to Quinn. I began to pout; he always gave in to me when I was pouting. But not this time. No, he just said "All's fair, in love, war and training." I began to laugh at his madness.

When I looked up, he was staring down at me. Our eyes had connected. I loved when we did this, because it always meant something good would follow.

Quinn's POV

I looked down at Rashel. I slowly leaned in for a kiss, our eyes still connected. When my lips reached hers, I let go of her arms. They quickly wrapped around my neck. Rashel deepened the kiss. After a few minuets, it had turned into a full make out session. My lips left her mouth, as I slowly trailed kisses down her neck. While doing this, I went to the hem of her black tank top. Slowly I began to lift her top up.

It was half way off, when Poppy squeaked "Ewwww gross, get a room." As she had interrupted us, I decided that I would piss her off, so I said "Poppy, last time I checked, this was a room." Poppy glared at me. If looks could kill, I would be dead. "Ha ha, very funny. Just go to your room, you perv. Oh and remember the meeting is at six." Seeing that I had pissed her off, I gave her my signature smirk. "That," I said, "Is exactly what I'll do." After I said this, I got up and picked Rashel up bridal style. She started giggling as we made our way out of the training room, and up to our room on the first floor. We were going to have some fun.

**A/N: So, what did you think? I know it doesn't really explain how I want the story to go, and what's going to happen, but it's just the first chapter. This is my first sort of humor story so I would like to know how I did. Please Review =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you soooo much for my reviews! I love them! So here it is, like you requested! Enjoy =)**

***Disclaimer* I bare upon you my grievance of NOT owning the Night World *sobs* L. J. Smith, the fantastic author does XP**

**Also anything in italics is mind speak**

Jez's POV

I ran into Hannah a couple of hours ago. Morgead came back about ten minuets later, ever since he was back, we've been planning this prank on Ash. Now it was time to execute it. It may not be my best work, but I didn't have Morgead to help me with it till after I'd planned it, however, it should piss Ash off.

It was half past five, almost time for the meeting. I decided it was time to get Morgead up, as he had crashed on our bed after we had planned the last details of the prank. I put my laptop down, and stood up from the desk I was at, doing… my report on last weeks mission, although Rashel picked the short straw and had to do the report…

As quietly as I could, I walked over to the bed. Quickly, I prepared myself to leap. After a moment of preparing, I jumped. I landed on the bed. I started to jump up and down, surely waking Morgead up. When I saw he hadn't stirred, I stopped bouncing, and bent down, leaving myself off balance. While I was bent over, Morgead suddenly opened his eyes, and gave me a smirk. Before I had time to do anything, he grabbed my leg and I was flying down to him. I landed on our pillows, with an oomph.

Morgead was now sitting up, laughing his ass off. I scowled at him and gave him the evil eyes. This just made him laugh harder. Without him noticing I grabbed a pillow from behind his back. He calmed down a bit, only to see where my hands were. Before he had time to stop me, I started whacking him with the pillow in my hands. His hands then fumbled to get a pillow, and we had a mini pillow fight.

After a few minuets of this, he eventually grabbed my pillow and chucked it to the other side of the room. He then discarded his pillow. Now his hands made a slow grab for me. Seeing what he was doing, I ninja rolled off the bed, over to the door. He gave me a confused look so I said, "Not now! If, we start that now, we won't have time to pull the prank, then all of the rotten tomato and egg collecting will be a waste of time!" With that I left the room, with Morgead still in the bed.

I slowly made my way down the stairs to the main living, from our second storey room. Near the bottom of the stairs, I heard someone running down the stairs. Thinking it was Ash, I went to get the equipment. _Hurry up! _I sent Morgead telepathically. This little prank was sure to piss Ash off. Like Uncle Bracken used to say "A big prank will annoy someone for sure, but a good prankster knows that some of the smallest pranks will piss people off the most."

When I exited the kitchen, Morgead was on the stairs waiting for me. I carefully ran up to him, making sure not the stuff I just collected. I gave him his part of the prank, and he went off to get into position. I turned around and headed towards the living room we were meeting in. When I was inside, I saw Ash cuddling Mary-Lynette on a couch. I walked up to him, my hands behind my back. When he saw me, his grip loosened on Mare. "Hi Mare." I said in my sweetest voice. I then turned to Ash and said in my most menacing, "Hello Ash." He looked at me then greeted me. "Jez." He said. He then continued and said, "What'd you want?" I smiled a disturbing smile, and then said, "Well, Ash, I have a proposition for you."

"Continue." He said while rolling his hand. I rolled my eyes, but continued anyway. "I will pay you two hundred and fifty bucks, if you let _me_ smash these five tomatoes _and_ five eggs onto your head." I said whilst producing the rotten eggs and rotten tomatoes from behind my back.

He considered this for a moment, and then looked to Mary-Lynette. She just sat there, no expression crossing her face. "Mare?" He asked cautiously. She let go of Ash and just said, unemotionally, "Go ahead, but as they are rotten, you will be sleeping down here tonight." I was sure that Mary-Lynette could see that something else was going on, but she couldn't place her finger on it. I ignored this and said, "Well?" He looked at Mare on last time, then turned to me and said, "Sure, why not? I'm just going to be gaining two hundred and fifty bucks for doing nothing. Which, if I may add, I will be spending on Mare"

"Excellent." I replied in a very Mr. Burns like way. Ash just looked at me worriedly.

"Stand up." I told Ash. He raised his both of his eyebrows, as in asking me why he has to. I rolled my eyes then said in my most sarcastic voice, "Uhhh ummmm, jee Ash, I don't know." He gave me the evil eyes. I then said, "Well, you idiot! For first things, I'm sure you don't want to get rotten tomatoes and eggs on Mary-Lynette. For another, Thierry will kill me if I get crap on the couch. And, it's easier for you to clean up, if you make a mess." He cocked his eyebrows up at the last part. I smirked then pulled him up.

By now, all the other soulmates, except for Quinn, Rashel and Thierry, had entered the room. I looked at the clock; it was a quarter to six. We only had fifteen minuets to pull the prank off and get the entire after math over with, without Thierry interrupting. Quickly I picked up one of the eggs I had put down earlier. I was about to smash it onto his head, when Ash's hands flew to mine to cover the egg. I was seriously pissed now, so I snapped, "What now?"

"Nothing, but just avoid the hair!" after I heard this, I gave him my most pissed off look. "Fine," I said through clenched teeth, "_I _will avoid the hair." He smiled, then let go of my hands.

I adjusted my grip on the egg, and then smashed it into his head. As soon as the shell broke, a putrid odor filled the room. Everyone around began to gag. It was horrid, but I continued anyway. By the time I had smashed five tomatoes and four eggs onto his head, everyone was holding their nose. I personally felt sorry for the vampires. I mean, they have a strong sense of smell. Not as strong as a 'wolves, but stronger than a humans. I picked up the last egg. By now Ash's head looked disgusting; all tomato mush and egg yolk just running down his face. Ash's expression was a picture. I bet he wished he'd asked for more money now, and was beginning to regret it. Well, he was sure to regret it more later.

I was about to smush it onto his head like everyone was expecting, when I stopped. Everyone looked at me, expecting me to smush it even harder. Instead I yelled, both physically and mentally, "NOW MORGEAD!" After this, knowing Morgead knew what to do, I ducked behind a chair. Morgead, who had been sitting on a chair in the corner, produced a tray of rotten eggs from by the side of the chair. He now lobbed them at Ash, one by one, none missing. Some went into Ash's hair, some his head, some his chest and some to his 'below' area.

When I knew Morgead was out of ammo, I stood up. Ash was now standing there dripping in egg. When he turned to look at me, I burst out laughing. A few seconds later everyone in the room was laughing with me. I was laughing so much, I fell to the floor. After I had calmed down, with the help of Thea and Gillian (**A/N: They helped as they were the most sensible. Also she couldn't ask Morgead as he was laughing just as hard, and she couldn't ask Keller and Rashel (Her two best friends) as Keller can be immature at times, as well as Rashel (And this would be one of them times), and Rashel wasn't there XP**) I stood back up. When I looked at Ash again, he was fuming. I smirked and went to sit on the chair with Morgead.

Thea's POV

Ash was glaring at Jez. I was sitting down on Eric's lap, where I had gone after helping Gillian calm Jez down. We were sitting there, waiting for world war three to begin. But Ash surprised everyone by going, "Give me my two hundred and fifty bucks." I had to hold in a gasp at this. I had known Ash for like forever, and never, not once had he ever just left a prank that had been played on him. If Quinn was here, he would agree.

Then Ash being Ash, ruined the miraculous moment by saying, "In fact, you owe me like five hundred buck, as Morgead threw at least another ten at me." I rolled my eyes, and I saw Mary-Lynette, who was sitting next to us, do the same. Jez threw her head back in a miniature laugh. When she looked back, she had a challenging glare in her eyes. "Do I Ash, do I really?" She said challenge draping her voice. I looked at the clock. We had ten minuets until Thierry would walk in and this would all be over.

Ash looked at her nodding his head. "See, Ash," Jez said, "I don't think so. I said 'If you let ME smash five rotten eggs AND five rotten tomatoes on your head, I'll give you two hundred and fifty bucks.' And look, I still have one egg left, and Morgead smashed the other eggs into you." With that, Jez proceeded to chuck the offending egg into the bin. Everyone just sat there, about to burst out with laughter any minute for Ash's stupidness. Of course there was going to be a catch, after all, this was Jez. I think everyone was almost calm when Ash began to protest. "W-W-W-WHAT?" He said, "You- You tricked me? THAT'S NOT FAIR!" When Ash had finished, everyone, even Mary-Lynette, started laughing; Ash was being so funny! He was so immature!

After a few moments of solid laughter, we had all calmed down, except for Keller, Jez and Morgead. I knew that there was no way in hell that they were going to calm down, so I didn't even bother. While we had been laughing, Ash had disappeared. "Hey," I said, "Where's Ash." Everyone began to look around for him, when someone spoke from the door. "Here I am." He said. Ash then stepped forward, pulling a stake from behind his back.

My eyes popped open. "Oh shit!" Jez cursed. Jez jumped up from Morgead and ran. Ash followed her; stake in hands, ready to strike. I just sat there shocked. Somebody tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see Mary-Lynette looking at me with pleading eyes. She said, "Thea, please stop him, please." I nodded my head.

I ran over to Gillian, and told her my plan. She nodded in understanding. We stood up, and went to separate sides of the room. Under my breath so no one would notice, as they were watching Ash chase Jez around the living room, I said an incantation. A few seconds later, Ash ran into an invisible wall near Gillian. He fell to the floor, and Gillian quickly grabbed the stake from him. Jez turned to Gillian and thanked her, and then she turned to me and said, "Thanks Thea, I'm sure Ash wouldn't have got me this time, but it's funny to see him run into a wall." I threw my head back in laughter, causing my hair, which I had up in a loose bun to come loose.

I walked up to Ash, who was now sitting up, and bent down so we were level. "Ash, my immature cousin" I said, "Jez doesn't owe you any money. She played a clever trick, and you fell for it. I say well played Jez, well played."

Keller's POV

Thea had just humiliated Ash even more, by complimenting Jez's prank. I mean Thea, who I am sure has not played many pranks in her life, complimenting Jez's work, which had to hurt. I just sat by Galen laughing my ass off. The last few minuets had been hilarious, I hadn't stopped laughing. Galen had tried to calm me down, but he had failed miserably.

Galen finally managed to calm me down a bit by threatening to withhold… Well, you don't need to know that. I looked up to see Ash go to sit by Mary-Lynette. A few feet away from her, Mary-Lynette stuck her hands up, signaling him to stop. He looked at her, a confused look on his face, so she elaborated. She said, "Get away Ash, you reek!" My eyes popped open and I began to snigger. She topped it by saying, "And, for being so stupid and not seeing it was Jez, who would never give money away so easily or give it away at all to you, you are sleeping down here for three nights, but if it makes you feel any better, it's mainly because you stink."

At hearing that everyone burst out laughing. Goddess, I swear if Galen ever did that to me, I would kill him, even though he is my soulmate. _Thanks Keller, I love you too. _Galen sent me. Shit, Galen had heard my last thought. _Sorry Galen, I love you, but if you ever did that to me, I would kill you._

_Don't worry, _he said, _I could never do that to you. _I smiled my warm, undisturbing smile at him, and snuggled closer to him.

The next few minuets passed by in a comfortable silence. Ash had resigned himself to sitting on the floor, because if Mary-Lynette even sent him away, no one else would even want him to go near them. It was now exactly six, and I knew Thierry would walk in at any moment. I was right. Ten seconds after this thought, he walked in. At this point, everyone sat up straight, in order to show respect to the lord of the Night World. But, he stopped in the doorway. "What is that foul odor?" He asked. With that everyone but Ash and Mary-Lynette burst out laughing. Thierry's eyes ventured to everyone in turn, but eventually set on Ash. Ash opened his mouth to explain, but Thierry held his hand up, ordering Ash to stop. "Ash, I don't want to know," he said, and then turning to Mary-Lynette continued, "I'm guessing that Mary-Lynette had no part in this, she never does." Everyone nodded, and then Thierry continued, "But, I do know that you, Ash, are going to clean up this mess once the meeting is over." Everyone burst out laughing while Ash sulked.

We all finally calmed down after a few minuets. When all was silent Thierry asked, "Are we all here?" Everyone began to nod. I started nodding, but then I looked around. My eyes connected with Jez's, who was also looking around, and I knew she was asking the same question. We said simultaneously, "Where are Rashel and Quinn?" Everyone looked around shrugging. It wasn't like my sister to be late for a meeting. "Has anybody seen them?" Thierry asked. Everyone shook their head. Poppy suddenly spoke up form by James, "Last time we, Lady Hannah and I, saw them, they were in the training room making out, and then heading up to their room." Ash, also added, "Yeah, last time I heard them, Rashel was screaming." Everyone sniggered at this. Jez and I just rolled our eyes. That was one of the very few reasons Rashel would miss a meeting.

"Me 'n Keller will go fetch them." Jez said, jumping up ready for action. I nodded and left Galen's side, joining Jez by the door. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, not so fast; we all know that Rashel is your best friend, but Quinn is mine, and I ent gonna miss any potential moment of embarrassing stuff for him." Ash said, while standing up, egg and tomato mush still dripping from him. Not wanting to waste any more time I beckoned him to follow us with my hand.

Luckily Rashel and Quinn's room was only on the first floor, so we didn't have to go far. With cat like stealth, I opened the door, and we all crept in. We slowly made our way over to the bed, a king size, like all the beds in the DayBreak mansion. When I looked at the bed, they were both asleep, snuggled closely together. Rashel was facing towards Quinn, her arms on his chest, and Quinn was facing towards Rashel, his arms around her waist. The sheets were crumpled, and they were just high enough to ensue that nobody saw anything; which was a good thing, because with Ash around, they would probably never here the end of it, and I'm sure, Quinn being the strong telepath that he is, would kill Ash, if he ever caught him thinking about it.

I was thinking about how to wake them up, when I heard a band. I looked over to Jez, who was looking at Ash; who was on the floor. I looked at him as he got up, and he pointed to a pair of boxing gloves on the floor. Typical Rashel, she was found by Poppy in the training room, but has a mini training room up here. I mean she uses both every day, why not just use the one up here?

When I looked back at the bed, Rashel was waking up. Probably from the sound of Ash falling over. We shuffled closer to the bed. Rashel's eyes began to flutter open, and she looked around. Her eyes settled on Ash, and after a second she began to scream, really loudly.

Rashel's POV

I started screaming. I mean waking up to see Keller; it's happened before. Waking up to see Jez; no biggie. Waking up to see Keller and Jez; happens every time I over sleep. But waking up to see a dripping… thing, I am going to scream. I could here people running up the stairs. I didn't care. All I cared about was this thing in our room, and Keller and Jez were doing nothing about it.

While I was screaming, I woke Quinn up. I knew he had woken up automatically in his protection mode, as he had grabbed me, pulling me closer to him, and his fangs had begun to grow. I stopped screaming, pulling what was left of Zanshin back to me.

Suddenly Thierry, all the vampires and Galen burst into the room, upon hearing my earlier screams. I ignored them, as I suddenly realized what this thing was. "Ash, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I questioned, trying to keep my cool on, but failing miserably. Quinn, realizing it was Ash and the rest of the DayBreakers, let go of me and lay back down. Ash, after realizing I was calmer(ish) now, started laughing hysterically and soon enough the others joined in.

Slowly, really pissed, I reached for my black silk dressing gown, the one that has 'The Cat' embroidered on the front, and a big claw embroidered on the back with my vampire hunter saying, "This Kitten has claws". I slid it on in one swift movement and kneeled in a sort of crouch, weight resting on her left leg, right leg bent and pointing forward; the position that allowed for swift and unrestricted movement in any direction (**A/N: I got that straight from the book. I always keep the books handy, for when I need precise, accurate phrases or information XP**). The position I sat in on the window seat on the night I met Quinn; the position that showed that I meant business. Once everyone realized I had moved into my hunting position and had obviously seen the look encasing my eyes, they stopped laughing. "Anyone not out of our room in five seconds, I will personally hunt down and kill."

Seeing that I was serious, the DayBreakers scattered quickly, all except for Keller and Jez, who scattered, but no where near as quickly. _Keller? _I sent telepathically (**A/N: I think siblings can speak in their minds, to one another, because in L.'s story Thicker than Water, Rashel could hear Keller before Galen could.**) _Yeah? _She replied. _I swear to Goddess, that if you don't hurry up and leave, I will hunt you down, sister or not. _I could hear Keller smirking at this. Then I added, _And, tell Thierry that we'll be down in fifteen._

_Sure Rashel, also Jez begged me to ask, and I sorta want to know as well, soooo, did you have fun? _I rolled my eyes then replied, _You _know_ it! _

I got up, and ran to the bathroom. _Just going to take a quick shower. And no you can not join me, as I've told Keller we will be down in fifteen minuets, and if you join me, I can assure you it will be at least another hour, and we've already kept everyone waiting long enough. _With that I ran into the en suit and locked the door.

I had finished getting ready, and Quinn was still in the shower. I was wearing a plain black tank top, and a pair of black shorts, as it was Spring and it's hot in Vegas. I was a bit bored, so I decided to throw a couple of punches to the punching bad hanging in the corner of the room.

When Quinn came out of the shower, he looked over at me, and just shook his head. "What?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows. "Nothing," was his reply, "It's just you. If you're not occupied for five minuets, you start to beat the crap out of something or someone." I was about to retort to his statement, but I had to agree. If I wasn't otherwise engaged, I would beat the crap out of something.

Quinn was finally dressed. I looked over at him, and then said, "Quinn, do you want to make an entrance?"

"Don't we always?" Was his reply. "Yeah, but I mean a different one." He glanced over to me, then said, "What do you have in mind?" I walked over to the balcony. The doors were already open so I didn't have to stop trying to open them. Quinn was following me. I stopped towards the edge, it was only a small balcony, then said, "Number twenty five." Quinn nodded his approval. I sent Keller a message, _Keller, can you open the windows to the room you're in, and clear the couch in front of them please?_ I waited for a response. When it came, all it was, was: _Number twenty five?_

_Bingo. _I replied.

I waited for the signal. When it came, I got into position. Quinn followed. _Three. _I mused. Then he said, _Two. _Together we said, _One. _With that, we launched ourselves over the balcony, and grabbed on to the ropes hanging below it. The ropes are there for Timmy to play on, and for when we make our… special entrances. We swung, gathering up speed, then launched ourselves into the living room.

Everyone looked at us as we did it, but we made a safe landing onto the couch. Thierry asked us, "Really, do you always have to do that?" I smiled then said, "Yep, its practice for missions. But if you want, we can call this one payback." Thierry sighed, but just continued with the meeting.

I got bored halfway through the meeting, but I got the jiff of it. We are going to have an Easter egg hunt, as it's nearing Easter, blah blah blah. Girls verses boys, blah blah blah. Everyone has to join in, blah, blah blah. Losers have to do a forfeit, blah blah blah. And we have to come up with a forfeit by tomorrow, boys come up with one for the girls, girls come up with one for the boys. Great, another way to waste my time.

**A/N: Tell me what you think. Did you like it, love it, hate it or even think I took way too long to update (Which I know I did btw). Sorry it's so long, but I want to try and keep it as four/five chapters. Ideas are welcome; in fact they are greeted with open arms. Please Review =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews; they mean a lot to me! Here's the next chap, I'm either gonna make it four or five chapters long. Annnd, sorry for the long time it took me to update, but my cousin was here, and I couldn't exactly ignore her. Enjoy =)**

***Disclaimer* Je n****'ai plus de fa****ç****ons de dire je ne poss****è****de pas Night World, donc je vais le dire fran****ç****ais, ****il est plutôt dipressing *renifle* L. J. Smith ne.**Listen

**Also anything in italics is mind speak**

Maggie's POV

The meeting was finally over. Thierry, Hannah and Poppy had finished explaining about the Easter egg hunt that would be held tomorrow, starting at noon, lasting for twenty four hours. We were going to have another meeting tomorrow at nine, to make sure we know the rules, and tell each other the forfeits.

As soon as the meeting was over, I got up from the couch I was sitting on with Delos, and made my way back to the kitchen so I could finish painting the eggs, and help Mare prepare the tea for the humans, witches and shapeshifters. When I stood up, everyone looked at me. "What?" I questioned. When no one answered me, I walked over to the couch which Mary-Lynette was sitting on, and pulled her up. "Come on MY Mare,'" I said, looking at Ash, we always feuded who Mary-Lynette belonged to, "If anyone wants us, we'll be in the kitchen finishing the eggs off." With that we walked off.

We went down the long hallway, leading to the kitchen. We walked inside to see Timmy snooping around. "Timmy?" I said, "What'ya doing?" When he looked around, he put his innocent face on. "Hewwo Maggie." He said. I had to surpress an awwww coming from my mouth. I don't know how the boys can complain about him being a little devil, he's sooo cute! Me and Mary-Lynette just stood there looking at him for a moment, when we heard footsteps coming down the corridor. I turned around, to see all the DayBreak girls coming our way.

I looked back at Timmy, to see him digging in the cupboard. I felt everyone stop behind me, then someone barging through. The person who had just barged through, ran up to Timmy, picked him up and placed him on the counter top. "Timmy," Rashel said, "You know better than to go snooping around, trying to find your cookie jar. You know perfectly well, that you can't have chocolate after six." I saw Timmy pull the puppy dog eyes, and I could also see Rashel trying not to fall for them.

Unfortunately for Timmy, Rashel had a strong will and wasn't falling for it. "No Timmy," she said, "You ent going to pull them puppy dog eyes on me, not this time. You know perfectly well that you aren't allowed chocolate after six, I was pretty sure that I made that clear to you last time." I stood there feeling sorry for Timmy at the moment; I knew Rashel was thinking of ways to punish him, when I had an idea. "Rashel?" I questioned, "What if I've found a way that Timmy can be punished, while helping us win the egg hunt?" Rashel pondered this for a moment then said, "Well, Maggie if you had, then I would call you a freakin' genius."

"Well," I said, "Prepare to be in the presence of a genius, because I think I have it." She looked at me, ordering me to continue, so I pointed to the table. Before sitting down, she turned to Timmy, and said, "Don't move. This involves you." With that, we all sat down at the table.

"Maggie, shoot." Mary-Lynette said. "See, I had this idea, that if Timmy would spy on the boys for us, we would be able to find out what they're planning, without getting them suspicious if one of us was hanging around." I told them. All the DayBreak girls nodded there agreement. Then Gillian pointed out, "What if Timmy doesn't want to do it? What then?" I pondered this for a second, and then said, "We offer him something he can't refuse." We all turned to Timmy, and then Keller said, "What'dya want?" Timmy put an evil smirk on his face, then said, "Fifty bucks, unlimited pranks on Quinn for a week, without Rashel retaliating, and chocolate after six." Rashel shook her head, so I decided to beg. I got onto my knees, and said, "Please Rashel. Please." All the other girls joined in, not quite going to their hands and knees though.

In the end, Jez finished it by saying, "Please Rashel, pretty please. Pretty please with mustard on top." We all looked at her at this point, so she said, "What? I don't like cherries!" We all burst out laughing. Rashel finally nodded her head, and we all cheered. "Timmy," I said, "We want accurate information, for what we're paying you. Deal?" Timmy nodded, and then ran to the hall, heading towards the living room, where I am sure all the boys were watching Ash clean up Jez's mess. He stopped, and turned around in the doorway, and said to us, "You do realize, that I would have done it for free. Getting to spy on Ass and Quinn is payment enough." With that he ran out of the doorway. My jaw dropped. He was an evil, but cute, little kid.

We then began to discuss the boys' forfeits. We all came up with some ideas, but none of them seemed worthy. We were about to pack it in for the night, when my Mare came up with an idea. "Why don't we…"

Ash's POV

I woke up to Mare bashing me with a pillow. "ASH, GET UP YOU LAZY ASS!" She screamed, "We have a meeting in ten minuets!" I jumped out of bed into the shower. When I got out, I saw Mary had laid down a set of clothes for me. Goddess knows how much I love her.

I got dressed, and ran out of the room. I slid down the banister from mine and Mary-Lynette's room on the second floor. Just before I reached the bottom, I jumped off. I made a perfect landing, when I saw Quinn. "I give it a ten." He said. I smirked at him, then we walked into the living room together. I went and sat down by Mary-Lynette, who was sitting by and chatting to Maggie, and he went to go sit by Rashel. We were just waiting on Thierry and Hannah.

When Thierry walked in, he smiled. "Ahhh, for once, we are all here on time." He said. I looked at Rashel and Quinn. Rashel was glaring at him. I personally felt sorry for Thierry. I didn't want to be on Rashel's bad side, not any day. I saw Thierry, look at Rashel, and then quickly turn away. I bet he was also regretting saying that. I swear any minuet Rashel was going to grab a knife she keeps hidden on her (She once told me that in the very out fit she was wearing (A black tank, black denim shorts with a belt, and a pair of ankle boots) she had concealed five knives, two plain wood, one silver, and two wood with a silver compartment (**A/N: Like the one from The chosen, that Quinn killed Rudi with**), two smaller, but still quite big stakes, wooden shurikens, wooden darts, she had a chunky bracelet on mad of wood and the tips of her boots were made of wood!) and kill him. I saw Quinn, who had his hands on her shoulders, restrain her ever so slightly. Hannah, quickly interrupted, by saying, "What Thierry meant, is that we thank you for being here so early in the morning."

They started the meeting by giving the rules, and specifics about what the whole event was about, but I wasn't really listening. I was sure he was telling us, that we can't cheat and it was important that we didn't cheat, as this is team building exercise. Yeah, like Quinn and Morgead were going to obey with that; they will do anything to win. Like I am sure Rashel, Keller and Jez are willing to too. It was know time for the forfeits, my favourite parts.

We debated for a bit, at how would go first, but finally, Hannah, Mary-Lynette and Maggie persuaded the rest of the girls to go second, to 'create suspense for the boys'. Last night, we pulled straws, on who had to tell the girls the forfeit, and me, Quinn and Morgead pulled the short straw. I wanted to see the girls' faces when we told them what they had to do when we won.

Morgead started the presentation of sorts, by saying, "We pondered long and hard what to do with your forfeit." I snorted, and then said to Morgead telepathically, _more like five minuets. _He smirked then continued. "We finally decided on what you had to do." Now it was my turn to take over. "We decided," I said, "That you girls, will wait on our hands and feet for two weeks, wearing the chosen outfits." The girls all looked at us confused. I rolled my eyes, and then said to Quinn, "Show them." He went to the closet, coming off the living room, and produced a French maid outfit. All the girls' eyebrows shot up, when Quinn said, "You will find one of these in your wardrobes, in your size, curtsey of your soulmate, and it has been hand tailored, so treat it with care." Once he had said the last part, all the girls looked at their soulmates. I can't say it was the same for the other guys, but I know Jez, Mary and Rashel were glaring at Morgead, me and Quinn. To top it all off, Morgead then said, "This is Rashel's." I saw Rashel blush a deep red. I didn't know why, as all the girls had one, and this one was made for an average height person with a small waist (I knew because we had asked for Rashel's, as a prototype).

I could tell that Rashel and Quinn were having a conversation, via the soulmate link, but I couldn't figure it out. I had a feeling that it involved me and Morgead, as every couple of seconds Rashel would turn her head towards me, then Morgead. I went to sit down by Mary. Before she could say anything, I said, via our connection, _this was not my idea, I am not going to tell you who's idea it was though either. _She nodded then allowed me to sit down. It was now the girls turn, to tell us our forfeit, not like we would be doing it anyway, but it would be nice to know what they were thinking.

I was waiting for the girls to stand up, but none of them did. I was about to prompt them to begin, when my wild power cousin (Jez, not Delos) spoke up. She said, in a very scary and violent voice, "Boys, you will pay for even suggesting that." She then looked at Hannah and held up two fingers. Hannah nodded, and then they both looked at every girl in turn, until they understood the meaning of the fingers.

Jez smirked, one of her evil smirks. She then proceeded to tell us boys our forfeits. "As we knew you may do something stupid like that, we had a backup plan." She said. Hannah then continued, "So, the first part of your forfeit is that you will wait on us girls, for two whole weeks, no complaining." I sat there listening, shocked. That was pretty much all of the forfeit we had given them, and they had more?

Mary-Lynette's POV

I saw Ash's face drop from next to me. I smirked on the inside, he honestly deserved it; they all did. Suddenly Poppy spoke up. I knew the second part, was to think of a forfeit, for a chosen guy. Poppy had picked James, I had picked Delos, Thea had picked Morgead, Gillian had David, Rashel had Galen, Hannah had Thierry, Jez Ash, Maggie Eric and Keller Quinn. None of us knew what the other was about to say, so what ever was said next, was a complete guess to us all.

"The next load of forfeits are also for two weeks," My pixie like friend said, "So Jamie, you must give up your game boy, your wii, and your 3ds." I wasn't entirely shocked. Yes James played on his technology quite a bit, and I knew Poppy couldn't take away something he absolutely loved; after all, they are soulmates. That's why I went for someone, who wasn't my soulmate, so I could take away something that bugged me.

It was now Gillian's turn. I had a slight suspicion that I knew what it was going to be about, but I wasn't about to say, as what Gillian said next, confirmed my suspicions. "David," She said, "You must give up ALL video games, all games that you could be on all day on your phone must be taken off, and you have got to spend time with me shopping in town." I saw David's face momentarily drop, before he submitted to the fact that he wasn't getting out of it. I smiled. I knew how much she had been looking forward to spending time with him, over Easter, and so far she hadn't had it.

It was Thea's turn now. She had picked Morgead. I had no idea what she was going to say, but I knew it was possibly something to do with the green hair-dye-witch-thing in Eric's hair. "Morgead, you will be giving up pranks," she said, "As last time you pulled a prank on Eric, I had to get in contact with Mother Cybele, as you had asked Blaise to concoct a potion, that turned his hair green, and I couldn't find an antidote for like two weeks." Morgead smirked, probably remembering the prank, when it finally dawned on him what Thea had just said. "WHAT?" He yelled. I smirked, and then saw Jez pat his back. Goddess knows how he will do that.

I now turned to Maggie. Maggie had talked to me beforehand about what to do for our dear friend Eric. We were up all nigh texting, trying to decide what to do, when she sent me a text, saying she had it. She didn't tell me what it was, so I was thoroughly intrigued. "Eric, you must, and I repeat must, give up chocolate, and cake, and sweets, and you must stop giving us random facts about animals, as to be honest it is simply annoying." She said. I looked over at my friend Eric, and he had a sad look on his face. He absolutely loved sweets and animals, not as much as he loved Thea, but quite close.

Hannah decided that she'd go next. She turned to face Thierry, and then said, "I want you, to pay for a big expensive group date, and a big expensive group vacation to… Crete! Simple as." I laughed at Hannah's orders. She may not look like it, but she is one to always get what she wants.

All the girls looked at each other, as in asking who will go next. When no one said anything, Rashel just shrugged, and then looked at Galen. "Galen, Galen, Galen; my brother-in-law-ish-sorta-dude-thing." She said which caused every one to laugh. "For your forfeit, I subject you to the grocery shopping, annnnd do all the cooking, as I know for a fact you are the only decent male cook, as I've watched the other guys burn water, and last time Quinn made me cereal, he set the kitchen on fire!" We all turned to look at Quinn, who held his hands up, then said, "I blame Ash, as he was the one who told me to put a jug on the stove, even though it was plastic." I turned to Ash, and swatted him over the head.

Ash was rubbing his head, when Jez spoke up from the other side of the room. "Hehehe," she cackled in a very scary and malicious voice, too scary for my liking, "Guess who got Ash's forfeit."

"No," Ash wailed, "No. Not her. Not the devils spawn! Anything but that!" Jez rolled her eyes, then said, "It ent that bad you douche. You just gotta stop being annoying and arrogant, or I WILL punish you with this neat torture device I got in the basement." I looked at Thierry, but he seemed just as shocked as me. "You also gotta let me and the girls prank you without retaliation, and you gotta work as a gay male prostitute, while I record it and put it on youtube!" She continued. After she had finished, I added, "You also have to help Galen do the shop."

There was only me to tell Delos, and Keller to tell Quinn left. I figured as mine wasn't that bad I'd go next, to calm things down. I turned to Delos and said, "Just stop being a royal pain, OK?" His jaw dropped when I said this. He looked at Maggie, and she just shrugged.

It was Keller who was left. I knew that it wasn't going to be that bad, as she and Rashel are sisters, and Quinn is Rashel's soulmate, but I also knew that it was most likely going to be something that Rashel wanted badly. She smiled a rather disturbing smile before telling Quinn what he was in for. "You gotta help Galen and Ash do the shop." She said. I was about to ask her if she was serious, when she added, "Oh, and you must let Rashel drive your Mazda MX-5 (**A/N: See my other story (Quinn and Rashel: What happens next? (Chapter 4))**)" Before he could say anything, Rashel had jumped up and started shouting, "HELL FUCKING YES! HELL FUCKING YES!" I sat there feeling sorry for Quinn, whilst Ash and Morgead, were falling off the couch that they had been sitting on, laughing at Quinn's expenses. I honestly did feel sorry for Quinn, as we all knew what a terrible driver Rashel was. It wasn't that she couldn't drive, it was the fact that she drove way too fast. Way way too fast. Ash once told me, that Quinn had told him, that when they were tying up lose ends for Rashel's job, before they joined Circle DayBreak, they had to drive from Boston harbour, to the Lancer's headquarters. He said, that Quinn had said, that at the speed limit, it took half an hour. With Rashel's driving it took approximately ten minuets!

Hannah was about to ask if the boys would accept the forfeits, when Maggie said, while producing a piece of paper from behind her back, "Ash, you must also sign this contract, saying that I have all rights to Mary-Lynette." Ash just shook his head, obviously knowing that this wasn't part of the forfeits, as everyone knew that he wouldn't sign it. I looked over at Maggie, who was sitting by Delos who was consoling her. I smiled at Maggie's madness. I honestly love that girl. Hannah finally said, "We accept your forfeit, but do you accept ours?" Thierry put out his hand for Hannah to shake, and then saying, "Of course we do."

We were all about to leave, when a thought occurred to me. "Who's hiding the Easter eggs?" I thought aloud. Everyone looked around whilst shaking their heads, before Thierry spoke up, "I have asked Iliana to, as she won't take a bribe, and is the most honest out of all of us." I nodded then walked out. The hunt started at twelve, and we all had to gather in the living room to start with though. Boys, you are going down.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Despise it? Thrive from it? I look forward to knowing in your reviews. I'm gonna do two more chapters, one about the hunt, and one about the results. I hope as much as I hope you guys do, that I'll update soon. Please Review =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They're awesome! Here is the next chap! I'm dedicating this chapter to NightworldSeeker, thanks for all your constant reviews! Enjoy =)**

**Disclaimer: Nid wyf yn brechen Night World *arogli* L. J. Smith yn**

**I'm going to do each bit of the hunt in each person's POV**

**Annnd, anything in italics is mind speak**

Poppy's POV

We were going over the final touches in the living room before the boys came. We had decided to have three groups: the scavengers, which would go about finding the eggs, which included me, Thea and Gillian, because I would be able to smell the eggs from a distance, and Thea and Gillian could do more advanced magic than me, and somehow make sure we find the eggs. Then we had the decoys, which were Mary-Lynette, Hannah and Maggie, who would distract the boys whilst the hunters did their job. And finally, the hunters, Rashel, Jez and Keller, who would steal eggs from the guys, whilst the decoys distracted them, and follow the boys secretly, to find out where the eggs were, and get to them before the boys did.

We had just finished the minuet details to the hunt, when Iliana and the guys walked in. We all stood in a line, me, Thea and Gillian at one end, the decoys in the middle, and the hunters at the end. Me, the scavengers and the decoys, were dressed in normal, suitable clothes for the woods, but Keller was wearing her tracksuit, that allowed her to shift, at any given moment, Rashel was wearing her vampire hunting gear, which no doubt included like twelve concealed weapons, and Jez had her motorcycle leather jacket on, one that she could use to run through trees, and made her look cool. The one she wore on the night she had run away because she found out she was half human.

I saw Morgead smiled, he loved when Jez wore her leather jacket. Galen wasn't worried at what Keller was wearing; she wore this outfit twenty-four/seven when they met, and I bet he himself was going to 'shift. And last but not least, was Quinn. He again wasn't fazed by what his soulmate was wearing, but you could tell he was curious about her outfit choice.

Oh well boys, too bad you will never find out. MWWWHAHAHAHAH. Everyone turned to look at me. Woops, did I say the last bit out loud?

James' POV

I worriedly looked at my soulmate. She had just produced a completely evil laugh. She smiled her innocent smile, which usually got her off the hook. I just ignored her strange outburst, and began to get ready for the fight to the finish, when Quinn turned to Ash, and said, "HA! I knew it! Poppy is evil! You owe me twenty bucks!" Ash grumbled, and handed Quinn twenty bucks. I was about to say something, when Iliana interrupted me, by giving out three baskets to each team, and saying, "Okay then… Ummm, it's now twelve, you have twenty four hours, so unless there are any questions, begin."

Before everybody rushed off, I looked around and asked, "Where are Lupe and Nilsson?" This stopped everyone in their tracks. We all turned to look at Thierry, who simply said, "Lupe is visiting her family in Alaska, and Nilsson is accompanying her." I nodded my head, before racing out of the room. I saw something glittering on the staircase, it looked all yellow and purple, kinda oval shaped, and smelt… Like an egg. I quickly grabbed it, and place into the basket I held in my hand. One down, one hundred and ninety-nine to go.

Mary-Lynette's POV

I was on the decoy team. I don't blame them for putting me on it, as I can sort of act, and if I spotted an egg, I would be able to collect it. We were going to put our first plan of action in a couple of hour's time. Oh I can't wait! Without anyone noticing, I snook into the kitchen. I made sure I wasn't spotted, before I reached for the cupboard. Inside, were twenty eggs, painted just like the proper set. Me and Maggie had snook down here early this morning, and boiled and painted some more. So now, instead of two hundred eggs in the game, there was two hundred and twenty, and we were the only ones who knew.

I began to put some of the eggs into the basket, when I heard a noise behind me. I whipped around to see Timmy standing in the hallway. I sighed, knowing that I could bribe him. "What'll it take?" I asked. He pointed to the fridge. Puzzled look on my face I went to it. I opened it, to reveal an enormous cookie. I looked at Timmy, and he shrugged. "Rashel wont let me have it all in one go." He said, "So if she asks, you said I could have it, deal?" I nodded my head. I had only put like five in, oh well, I will get them later, or at least get Maggie to. Right now though, I had to comply to Timmy's wishes. This was one evil little mastermind.

Ash's POV

Us guys had split off into groups; I was with Quinn and Morgead. We were sitting in the games room, playing COD, when Timmy came to the door. He looked around, before entering. He had a massive cookie in his hands. I rolled my eyes, poor sucker who he interrupted. We had paid the kid like thirty bucks each earlier, to spy on the girls, and see if they were cheating. Quinn looked at him questionably, before Timmy nodded his head for us to follow him, not even removing his mouth from his treat to speak.

We followed him down to the kitchen, where he pointed6 at the cupboard. As we didn't trust him, we played rock, paper, scissors. After a few games, Morgead lost. We stood behind him, not sure if this was one of Timmy's pranks or not. He opened the cupboard, to reveal… fifteen eggs? I quickly put them into a basket, which Thierry had issued us with. Well, at least that would put our time down on actually searching!

Thea's POV

We were now seven hours into the hunt, and Poppy had sniffed out like twenty eggs, and Gillian and I had found like another ten with our magic. We were now deep in the forest, not far from where Gillian and I practice our magic. At this moment, we were following Poppy, who had a lead on another egg. We had got some herbs with us that would confuse anyone who came within two hundred meters of us.

Poppy suddenly slowed down, obviously she had heard something, or lost the scent, or on the other hand found it's origin. (**A/N: Is it just me, or am I making it sound like Poppy is a werewolf? Sorry if I am, but I know vampires have an amazing sense of smell.**) We had finally caught up with Poppy, when we saw it. Up high in the tree, was an egg. It was so high up, that I doubt the boys could have reached it. I knew we weren't about to go and leave it, but I also didn't know how we were going to get it. I looked at the others, and Poppy and Gillian both shook their heads. Poppy's excuse was, "Hello, it's wood. It could possibly kill me." I sighed, then turned to look at Gillian. She said, "Ummm, I've never actually climbed a tree in my life." I shook my head, then put my bag that I was carrying supplies in down. I guess it was up to me.

Eric's POV

Thierry, Galen and I were wondering in the forest. As Thierry had lived here for Goddess knows how long, he knew the place, including the forest like the back of his hand. We were somewhere near to where I knew Thea and Gillian made potions and cast spells. We were coming to a clearing, when I heard a loud scream. I ran into the clearing to see Thea on the floor, clutching her leg. I was about to go over to her, when I suddenly got… confused. I looked at Thierry and Galen, and they looked, just how I felt.

Thea just looked at me. Then something dawned on her. I wasn't sure what it was, come to think of it, I didn't know where I was, and what I was supposedly doing here. Suddenly, I felt something touch my mind. I was like a presence, one I recognised. I blinked, and looked around again. On the floor was Thea, my Thea, clutching her leg. I ran over to her, and she looked shocked. She asked, "What, how'd you remember? I have herbs in my bag that should confuse you." I laughed, whilst hugging her, and then said, "I'm immune to your magic, remember? And the soulmate connection helps." (**A/N: I think this is true, as he was immune to Thea's herbs, Blaise's spells and necklaces, and the soulmate connection was the cause of it.**) I hugged her, when Gillian got up. I could hear her thoughts, and they were going, "On the plus side, I got another egg." Goddess, even with a broken leg, this girl was insanely positive!

Gillian's POV

I was looking at poor Thea, and her broken leg. I bet, even with her leg, she was thinking about the hunt, and the egg she had just got. I looked at Poppy, who was staring down worriedly at her. I then turned to look at Galen and Thierry, and they looked confused. I suddenly remembered the herbs in Thea's bag. I took them out, and gave them to Poppy. "Poppy," I whispered in her ear, "Can you take these to the campsite please?" She nodded her head and ran off. The campsite was only about five hundred meters away, so I didn't have long.

With all the strength inside of me, I summoned MY witch fire. Iliana had taught it to me a couple of weeks back. Whilst her's could heal everyone to a large extent, and do major damage, mine could heal a specific person, or part on their body. I looked at Thea's leg, and sent all my strength of the fire into it. It came out a pink colour. After a few seconds, I knew the leg was healed. I slowly, took Thea's hand and helped her stand up. I then turned Eric, and said, "Eric? Please don't tell anyone, please?" He nodded and I sighed in relief. Poppy had just come back. That meant that she didn't see, and neither did the boys. Oh poppy seeds, belladonna, birch, haze, myrrh, aspen, basil and ivy, how I love you.

David's POV

Delos, James and I had resorted to looking in the mansion, as Thierry and his group were searching the forest, and Quinn and that lot were searching the games room. So far we had searched the kitchen, most of the living rooms, some bathrooms, a few pantries, the basement, the attic and we were now moving on to the bedrooms. We had told the games room guys where we were going next, and they, "We'll go with you, as Rashel, Mary-Lynette and Jez will kill you if any one but us went into our rooms." We decided that they could come with us, as I personally wanted to live.

We had searched the first floor and the second, and now we were moving on to third. We came to the first door on our left, mine and Gillian's room. I opened the door, and the others went barging in. I was about to stop them, but them all being vampires, I realised that I didn't have a death wish. So I let them search. In the end they turned the place upside down. They came to the last draw and opened it. They pulled out some underwear that Gillian had got for my last birthday. They were all silent, when Morgead said, "Goddess, I didn't realise Gillian was so naughty." They all burst out laughing. I swear to Goddess, if Gillian ever found out about this, she'd get Rashel to torture me *gulp*. I'm a dead man walking.

Rashel's POV

We were thirteen hours in now. We had put two plans into action; we had followed the guys, to get to the eggs first and Keller had turned into a panther, making sounds in the bushes so the guys would go investigate, and then me and Jez would go steal some of the eggs they had collected, and we had also stole a few eggs when Thea had broke her leg, and Gillian had used, what did Keller call it?... Oh yeah, her witch fire, to heal her. When we were a fair distance away, I couldn't help but laugh, at how dumb were they. But one thing I hadn't seen was Quinn, Morgead or Ash. Knowing them, they were probably playing COD in the game room or something.

We were on the edge of the forest, when we almost ran into them. I had heard something with zanshin, and pulled Jez and Keller into the bushes just in time. Walking past were the three missing amigos, finally showing their faces. Just behind them, were Mary-Lynette, Maggie and Hannah. We told them to follow Ash, as he was way to protective of Mary-Lynette, and when we put one of the plans into action, he would be the best target, as he is easier to trick. We made sure that the guys wouldn't hear us, before we pulled the girls into the bushes. We told them to put plan three into action, but to make sure that Quinn or Morgead found them first.

I watched as they put it into action. It was in the middle of the clearing, and if I knew Ash, he would discard of the basket on the edge, by a tree. Silently, we climbed a tree in the direction they would come from. Mary-Lynette 'fainted'. I then heard Hannah running. The first person she ran into was Quinn. She told him that she needed his help, and he went without a thought. I rolled my eyes. I had thought I had taught him better than that! He then called Ash, who, as I had figured, discarded of the basket near the tree we were in. We waited until their backs were to us, and then Keller and Jez dropped me down, with our empty (we had given the eggs to Thea) basket with a note in. I switched the baskets, and they pulled me back up. We hurried off, not wanting to see their faces. Boys, boys, boys, you should know by now not to mess with the girls.

Quinn's POV

I watched as Ash worried over Mary-Lynette. I was worried for her too, but I also knew something wasn't right. If Mary-Lynette had fainted, wouldn't Maggie be screaming, or trying to shake her awake? But, instead she was just sitting there, watching Ash and Mare. And wouldn't Hannah have gone and got Thierry by now? Instead she was just looking over the back of my head, watching and waiting. I was kneeling down, and as I have been alive for a few years, I know what fainting looks like, it this is defiantly not it.

I knew that Hannah thought I was getting suspicious. After a few minuets, she coughed. It wasn't a real cough; it was one that said 'OK, it's done. You can stop faking now.' I stood up, and turned around. I looked to where Hannah was looking. It was towards our egg basket, but why would she look there? I took a few steps closer, to see that it was empty except for a note. Morgead, probably wondering what I was doing, came over to me and the basket. I was reading the note. It went: Boys, boys, boys, you should know by now, not to mess with the girls. It also said at the bottom: P.S. John, I thought I had trained you better. I thought you knew, not to trust ANYONE! I was getting pissed at the letter. The writing looked too familiar, and I knew that there was only one person who had the guts to call me John. Rashel threatens to make me sleep on the couch, well, she is most defiantly now, if she survives that is!

Hannah's POV

Mary-Lynette wasn't getting up, and neither was Maggie. I knew what they were waiting for, they were waiting for Ash to go and look at the basket, so we could run off, hopefully without getting caught. If they chased after us, we would get caught, but at least we would have a nice head start. "Ash, come look at this." Quinn said in a strained voice. You could tell he was trying hard not to let his rage show. Ash got up. This was our chance. The others slowly stood up, trying hard not to make a sound. I had the basket secure and ready so I could run. As soon as we had reached an edge of the clearing, we ran, not bothered if we made a sound or not.

The boys turned around, to see us running away. Ash looked shocked, and then it dawned on him. His face turned from confusion, to anger. We were running towards the mansion. We were almost there, when they came after us. We ran in through the back door, into the kitchen. We had time to hide in the large walk-in cupboard, when I heard the back door open. We could see their shadows, and we knew we could get discovered any moment.

A few minuets later, I heard the back door open for a second time, and I knew they were gone. I turned to Maggie and Mary-Lynette, and said, "You know guys. I feel bad lying to them, and stealing their eggs." They looked at me, and then shook their heads. What did I say?

Thierry's POV

It had been six hours since we heard Thea screaming for some reason. I wasn't sure what it was about, I had gotten confused after entering the clearing. It was like, a mist covering my mind. It only seemed to go away when, ummm, I am not entirely sure, but I know Poppy was running back, as I could here her, and she wasn't there at the time. Eric hadn't looked confused, but Galen did also look confused.

We had collected many eggs. We thought we were doing well, when we ran into Jez, Keller and Rashel, and they had many eggs in their basket, probably like fifty. That gave the girls a quarter of the eggs out there. I saw Galen look at Keller, and I could tell from my many years on this Earth, that they were having a conversation via the soulmate connection. Galen had obviously asked how they had got so many eggs, as Keller had just shrugged. We went in our separate directions, we had decided to head to the house as Eric and Galen was getting hungry.

We were walking back, when a furious Ash, Morgead and Quinn stormed out of the kitchen's back door. I looked at them, and then at their basket. It was empty. When they saw us, they stopped in their tracks. "You have not been searching have you? Was you in the games room?" I asked them in my 'I'm-very-disappointed-in-you-and-this-is-my-disapproving-voice' voice. They began to protest, but then subjected to what I had been saying, as what they were trying to explain was way too complicated. I shook my head, and continued to walk inside.

When we went inside, we saw Hannah, Maggie and Mary-Lynette coming out of the walk-in cupboard. I looked at them, and then walked out of the room. Why do I have to put up with these people?

Jez's POV

So we were officially in the twenty hours into the hunt, and I was sure we were all getting tired. Rashel, Keller and I had had like fifty energy drinks, and we were slightly buzzed. At this moment, we were running into the kitchen to get another lot. When we went inside, we saw all the boys having a mothers meeting. Seriously why do we put up with these freaks?

Keller was running to the fridge, to get us another energy drink each. I saw Rashel grabbing us a bag of crisps. She handed me some skips; yummy my favourite! We quickly demolished the crisps, and then drank the energy drinks in one go. It was easy to tell that they could tell we were buzzed by the way the guys were looking at us. "Uh, Keller?" Galen asked, "How many of them have you had?" She shrugged, and then said, "I don't know, probably like fifty." They guys looked at us in pure horror, and then Ash let out a blood curling scream. "AHHHHHHHHHH! THEY ARE HYPED UP! THIS IS WORSE THAN THE TIME THAT POPPY ATE A BAG OF SUGAR AND WHEN MAGGIE WAS WATCHING THE SOCCER GAME ON TV AND HER TEAM WAS LOSING AND IT WAS THE FINALS AND THEY WERE MAKING A FOOL OF THEMSELVES AND SHE WAS GETTING SERIOUSLY VIOLENT! IT'S WORSE THAN THE TWO COMBINED AS THESE GIRLS ARE DEADLY WHEN THEY AREN'T HYPER BUT NOW THEY WILL BE LEATHEL AS IF WE SLIGHTLY PISS THEM OFF THE WILL KILL US WITHOUT HESITATION! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The boy shrieked. How could he say all that in one breath?

Rashel was pulling a dagger from her boots. Ash's eyes opened wide. He then hid behind Thierry, chorusing "Please don't kill me! Please don't kill me!" I rolled my eyes, and I saw Thierry stand up. He went over to Rashel, and said to her, "I am going to confiscate all your weapons until you are sober. So, hand them over." I saw Quinn look at Rashel then nod. Goddess, I think the apocalypse has arrived, Quinn is being responsible?

Rashel sighed, and then handed over her knife. Thierry raised his eyebrows. She then handed over a silver knife from her other boot, a knife with a cover on from her left arm and another from her right. "All of them." Thierry said, cautioning her. She sighed, then handed over another knife and a bunch of wooden darts that had been down her top. She also handed over the wooden bracelets she was wearing. She rolled up the leg of her pants, to reveal a wooden stake which she promptly gave to Thierry. She then took a wooden shuriken out of her hair, and also took the bobble out. I took a closer look at the bobble, and it had a sharp wooden point on it. Clever! _Thanks Jez!_ Morgead said, and I smiled evilly. I was going to have to ask this girl for tips!

Morgead's POV

I was looking at Jez's thoughts, and what I saw deeply offended me. She was thinking about asking Rashel, a girl who was so close to killing her soulmate, for tips on how to conceal weapons! _Thanks Jez!_ I said to her. Jeez, why did I get the evil soulmate, or as Ash prefers to call her 'the devil's spawn'?

I then turned back to watch Rashel, who was producing MORE concealed weapons! Goddess, how does she do that? When she finally seemed to be finished, Thierry, and to be honest, Goddess, me being honest! I agree with Jez, the apocalypse is most defiantly starting! Anyway, as I was saying, Thierry, and to be honest everyone else, looked at her sceptically. She frowned at us, and then gave us each a death glare. "Quinn?" Thierry asked, "Will you… ummm… double check for us please?" Quinn smirked, then said whilst walking up to Rashel, "It would be my honour." I turned away after this, as I didn't particularly want to see Quinn pretty much feel Rashel up.

It turns out she had two more knives, and more weapons concealed in her… well I'd rather not say. Goddess have mercy on Quinn when he gets on her bad side!

Maggie's POV

So by now we had gotten lots eggs, and we decided to have a little break. We had come down to the pool, to relax and have a swim/paddle about. At the moment Hannah was sitting on a deck chair, and me and Mare were sitting on the edge of the pool, dangling our feet in, and talking about random crap, like we always did. At the moment we were talking about how crap the team I support were at the finals! I mean how bad can they get? I was super steamed when we heard shouting coming from the kitchen. Hannah, Mare and I looked at each other, and then said, "Ash."

I jumped up out of the pool to go and grab the bottled water on the table. I turned to Hannah, and she was dozing off. I turned to Mary-Lynette, and raised my eyebrows suggestively. She got up, and grabbed Hannah's ankles while I grabbed her arms. She woke up, but it was too late. We had her securely in our hands and we slung her into the pool. All the time she was screaming. Thierry, probably on hearing his soulmate screaming, rushed out, followed by the rest of the guys, all except Delos and Morgead. Hmmmmm where were they? I turned to look at the boys, and before I knew it, I was in the pool with Hannah and May-Lynette. The guys started laughing and we glared at them. Grrrrrrrrrr guys.

Delos' POV

The rest of the guys had heard Hannah screaming, so they had rushed out back. Morgead and I took this as an opportunity to go and find Iliana. We found her in the Library, Goddess I didn't even know that this place even had a library! Anyway, she was reading a book called The Haunted (**A/N: Sequel to The Hollow, I love this book series (The Hollow Trilogy)**). We walked over to Iliana, who didn't here us coming. When she popped her head up, she jumped. I was sure because she had never expected me nor Morgead to be in here. But like I said before, I never knew this place existed.

"Iliana," I said, wanting to get straight to the point, "Can you tell me

where you have hidden some eggs please?" Firstly she looked shocked, but then shook her head. Morgead was about to get onto his knees and beg, like planned when I stopped him. "Iliana?" I asked, "Could you please tell us? Wild power to Wild power?" She just kept shaking her head. I decided to take it where I knew she would except. "I'll take you shopping with Keller, and pay for all your clothes?" I saw her eyes light up, and I knew she was about to except. "Okay then, but only if you let Poppy come as well." I was unsure, but then Morgead said, _Because Poppy has some fashion sense, and is the only one who is super psyched about shopping along with Iliana._ I 'oh-ed'. I nodded my head, and begged the Goddess to spare me.

She pulled a piece of paper out of her bag and handed it to me. I looked at it, and there were marks on it. It turned out that these were the placing of eggs. I thanked Iliana, and Morgead and I went off to go and find some more eggs.

Keller's POV

It was near noon, and the hunt was almost over. We had got a few eggs, but had actually given most of them to Thea, Gillian and Poppy. I was walking to the pool with Poppy and Jez. We had given up on searching, as it was nearly the end of the hunt, and we hadn't found any for an hour or so. We were all down at the pool, all of us except for Rashel and Quinn, who were making out in the kitchen; they had been there ever since Rashel had had to give up all of her weapons, and Morgead and Delos, who were walking around with a piece of paper.

I went to go and sit on the deck chair. I wasn't going anywhere near the water, no guessing why (I'll give you a clue, cats don't like water). Galen had the same idea as me, and we were sitting together watching the others swim. We were going to head back to the living room in a bit, but only when Iliana calls us. At the moment, the ones who were in the pool were having a beach ball race, a relay race where they had to swim and push along a beach ball with their nose. Like I'm sure it has been said, People here verr verr weird!

Galen's POV

I was sitting with Keller by the pool watching the weird people I live with. It worries me how much they are like the andrex puppy. We were laughing at the failing soulmates. So far, Jez and Maggie actually had the quickest time, they were going together as Morgead and Delos hadn't given up yet. I could see Iliana running out of the kitchen, I was guessing Quinn was at second base, at least *shudders*.

Iliana ran down to the pool. She was about to trip in the pool, so I quickly steadied her. She thanked me, and then said, "Okay guys, the hunt is now officially over, so if you could please make your way back to the living room, I will reveal the winner." We all headed back, only to see my suspicions about Quinn and Rashel confirmed. When Poppy saw, she screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK? I TOLD YOU TO GET A ROOM! I KNOW THAT WAS YESTERDAY, BUT IT KINA STILL APPLIES!" I saw James try to calm her down, but I could also tell he was failing. I just walked into the living room and sat down.

Once everyone was in Iliana announced the results, wait how does she know them when they haven't been counted? Anyway she said…

**A/N: Cliff hanger! Last chap up next! Sorry for the long update! Hope you enjoyed. Please Review =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the next chap, the last one at that. Sorry for the long update, school was hectic… -.- So hope you enjoyed, ummmm I appreciate the reviews. Should I write more stories like this or not? Enjoy =)**

***Disclaimer* Esto se está poniendo aburrida, pero me gustaría decir oficialmente que yo no Night World, propia es muy lamentable *resfriado***

**Also anything in italics is mind speak (Again, except for the first line)**

Jez's POV

_Once everyone was in Iliana announced the results, wait how does she know them when they haven't been counted? Anyway she said…_

Iliana took a dramatic pause, before saying, "The winners are… The Girls!" I jumped up laughing and shouting, "IN YOUR FACE YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES! HA IN YOUR FACE!" The boys looked at us in surprise, and some of the guys looked at me as if I was going crazy. I suppose I was acting over the top, but WE WON! I can't wait to see Ash become a gay prostitute, this should be fun. I was about to rub it in their faces again, when Iliana said something that annoyed and shocked me. "But, I also have proof that the girls cheated."

My eyes bugged and my jaw dropped. How did Iliana find out? I was going to kill her after this, wild power or not. The boys then began shouting, "That means we won, thanks to Thierry's rule about a cheating team being disqualified, so we won!" I glared at the boys, and when Morgead pulled an in-your-face face, I got up, and went to sit down by Rashel and Mary-Lynette, who had sat away from their soulmates in the first place, knowing how cocky and competitive they were. I smile-glared at Morgead, and then listened to Iliana.

"I also have reason to believe that the boys also cheated." Iliana said. I began to laugh, when all the boy's faces dropped. Thierry immediately glared at my soulmate, then Quinn, then Ash. HA! Wait, who won? I thought. Apparently Poppy was thinking the same thing, because in unison we said, "Who won then?" Iliana shrugged, she didn't know. "What did the boys do to cheat?" Thea asked. We all looked back at Iliana, who said, "Let's start with one of the girls." I opened my eyes wide. If Morgead found out that I helped steal the eggs, I would be in trouble. I wouldn't be allowed to have… IT, for ages! Iliana still continued. "Turns out that Mary-Lynette and Maggie sneaked down earlier yesterday morning, to paint twenty more eggs, so the girls would have an extra twenty." She said. I looked at the two best friends, and gave them my approving smile. They were turning more like me every day.

Ash's POV

I saw Jez giving an approving smile to my soulmate and her best friend. The only time Jez did this, was when… SHIT NO! SHE THOUGHT THEY WERE TURNING INTO MINI HERS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOT MY MARE! NOT MY MARE! I heard laughter in my head, and when I looked at my soulmate, she was laughing out loud as well! But everyone was staring at her, I mean everyone. I even saw Lady Hannah look at her, and she is the least judgemental of all of us. Ha! Now you look stupid! Everyone then turned to look at me. Damn, I had said the last bit out loud. Oh well, at least everyone thought we were both crazy.

"Anyway…" Iliana continued, "I have a source that said that Mary-Lynette only got five out of the twenty eggs." I gulped; Timmy had set her up, and now he had told Iliana about the thirty bucks, and the eggs! "The source also told me that Ash, Quinn and Morgead had paid him to watch the competition closely, and that they stole the other fifteen eggs!" Mary-Lynette glared at me whilst saying to me telepathically, _ASH! YOU ARE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH TONIGHT! HOW COULD YOU? GO GET BENT AND DIE! _I thought this was harsh, but then Maggie came running at me, and began whacking me with her wedged heels. It hurt!

Delos' POV

I watched Ash get whacked on the head by my soulmate. As entertaining as it was, I decided to pull her off of him; after all, from what I know of Mary-Lynette, she is the type to make him sleep on the couch for a month! I slowly calmed Maggie down by whispering soothing words in her ear. She calmed down, and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Okay then." Iliana said, "So, as if that wasn't enough, I also have proof that Jez, Keller and Rashel, stole the eggs off of Ash, Morgead and Quinn." I looked over to Jez, and I saw her gulp. Quinn had already known that Rashel was a culprit, and I was sure they had made up in the kitchen. Ash was glaring at Keller. I was sure at any moment Ash was going to attack her; that would be fun to watch. _Delos! _Maggie scolded, but then added, _it would be fun to watch though._ I laughed.

About a minute later, no one had spoken, and Ash and Keller were still glaring at each other; we were all watching intensely. I felt Maggie move my arms from around her waist. She then stood up, and began to walk towards the door. Keller's head snapped away from Ash's glare, just long enough to see my soulmate going towards the kitchen. "Maggie?" I asked. Before I had time to say anything else, she said, "I'm gonna go get popcorn." Poppy jumped up, and said, "I'll come!" With that, the two walked out the door. Ah, my wonderfully weird soulmate.

David's POV

Maggie and Poppy came back from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn. I grabbed a handful, when they walked by me. Maggie glared at me, and I just smirked at her, whilst putting the popcorn in my mouth. From beside me, I could tell that Quinn and Rashel were having a miniature conversation via the soulmate connection, I was not exactly sure what it was about, but I had a feeling it was about Ash and Keller.

Just before I was going to ask them, Quinn dove. I looked over to where Rashel was sitting, and she wasn't there. I looked in the direction Quinn had dived, to see Rashel tackle her sister, and Quinn tackle his best friend. When they got up off the tipped couch, Ash looked at Quinn with his 'What the Fuck?' face on. Oh, I get it, the dove to stop the staring, oh. Gillian had heard my last thought, and produced a small giggle. I smiled at her, and she smiled a sweet smile back; a smile the reminded me of the day we sent Gary back.

"Well that had gone for a while," Iliana said, "Thank you Quinn and Rashel for finally snapping them two out of it."

"I'll get him later." Keller huffed. "So," Iliana said, "Um, as we already know, Keller, Jez and Rashel had been stealing from the guys, and Mary-Lynette, Maggie and Hannah had been distracting them." I looked over in shock. Maggie I could see, and possibly Mary-Lynette, but Hannah? I looked at Thierry, and he looked as shocked as I'm sure everyone felt. A, I couldn't imagine Hannah doing something like that, but B, Hannah is a terrible liar. How could she pull it off? Hannah just smiled sheepishly, and signalled Iliana to continue.

"That's it I think," Iliana stated, "Oh, and Delos and Morgead asked me for the map of where I hid the eggs, and promised me that he would take Keller, Poppy and I shopping and pay for all the clothes." I saw Poppy jump up, causing the buttery popcorn to fly into the air, causing Thierry to groan, and hug Iliana. Keller had a look of pure horror on her face. I turned to see Maggie hitting Delos with one of her wedged shoes, wooden I might add, and Jez hitting Morgead with the other, whilst all the boys were nodding in an approving way.

Iliana began to walk out of the room, but on her way out I remembered something. "Wait! Who won then?" I asked. Iliana just shrugged, and said, "Well, you have two choices, either no one does the forfeits, or you both do them, boys for the first two weeks, and girls for the last two." After saying that, she walked out of the room.

By the time Iliana had left, Thierry, Gillian, Hannah, Thea, Mary-Lynette and Eric had gotten Maggie off of Delos, and Rashel, Keller, Galen, Quinn, Ash, Poppy and James had gotten Jez off of Morgead, and were struggling to restrain her. Quinn looked over at me, and asked, "What did Iliana say?" Even when restraining Jez, he still wanted to know who won. I laughed and mouthed 'wait'.

When the girls had finally calmed down, the rest of the DayBreakers let them go. As soon as everyone was seated, Rashel whacked Quinn around the head with the wedged shoe that she had gotten off of Jez. "OWWW!" Quinn said whilst rubbing his head. "That," Rashel said, "Was for still wanting to know who won, even though we were trying to stop Jez killing her soulmate!" Rashel, Jez and Keller were tight. Rashel gave the shoe back to Maggie, who now had both of them back, and went to sit on the other side of the room, whilst Quinn frowned like a six year old who hadn't gotten their way.

"Okay then… David, what did Iliana say?" Thierry asked. I shrugged, and said, "She said we have two choices: Torture Quinn or Ash." There were spouts of, "Quinn!", "Ash!", "Quinn! He's more annoying!", "Ash! He's a dick!", and there was one, "You torture Quinn, I'll knock your fuckin' brains out!" I was willing to bet that the last one came from Rashel, although she had whacked him on the head with a wooded heel earlier... "So it's agreed, we'll torture Ash, as I don't want my brains knocked out." I said. Quinn jumped up and down like a six year old who won a colouring book from a competition, whilst Ash looked at Mare, begging her to make it stop. Mary-Lynette just shrugged, and Ash's jaw dropped.

Mary-Lynette's POV

I looked over into my soulmate's ever changing eyes. Right now, they were a deep blue. This meant he was sad, or upset. I looked away, but not before his eyes could penetrate the barrier I had set. From the corner of my eye, I saw Ash smirk, and his eyes change from deep blue, to a mischievous green. I tried hard not to smile, but I couldn't resist. Ash then sent me a thought that made me blush. He smiled at this.

I then remembered something. There were sixteen other people in the room with us. I looked around, and they were all staring at me. I blushed a deeper red. At least no one knew what I was thinking about, except for Ash that was. My blush was going, when Quinn burst out laughing. "I had no idea Mare was soooo dirty!" He said, whilst continuing to laugh. "Then again," He said when he had sobered up, "we have heard you before. Thierry, the walls in this place are too thin. Rashel and I couldn't get to sleep three nights ago. I guess that's the price you pay for having a room next Ash and Mary-Lynette." I looked at Quinn, my eyes bugging. I then turned to Ash. "YOU TOLD HIM?" Ash shrugged, and said, "He's my Quinny." Quinn turned to Ash, and said, "And you're my Ashy!" They then did this super gay thing that they did, where they ran to each other in slow motion, and 'man-hugged'. I looked over to Rashel and mouthed "How do you put up with him?" She just shrugged and mouthed back, "I'm used to it." I smiled then turned back to our now hugging soulmates, and rolled my eyes.

After the heart felt 'man-hug' they had all forgotten what Quinn had said, all, but Morgead. "So Quinn how dirty?" He asked, earning a slap from Jez. I smiled and thanked her. "Guys?" Gillian piped up from the corner of the room next to David. "David has something to tell you." She continued. She nudged David, and he spoke. "Sorry Ash, Mare, Quinn, Rashel, I was joking about that torture thing. Iliana didn't say that." My eyes bugged. The boys shrugged, and Rashel was angry. Real angry.

I was sitting next to Maggie, and her shoes were on the floor, and she was curled up next to Delos. I grabbed her shoes, and Rashel shouted, "MARE! Over here!" I lobbed the shoe at her, and she caught it perfectly. "They worked so well on the vamps," Rashel said, "Let's see how they work on the humans." With that, we began advancing towards David. "No, one," Rashel said, "I repeat no one, tortures my soulmate, no one but me!" Without thinking, I quickly said, "Yeah!" Realizing what Rashel just said, I turned to her and said, "Whut?" All of the others began to look at Rashel or Quinn. "You sadist." Morgead said. "More like a dominatrix." My soulmate said. Everyone now turned to look at him, and his reply was, "Mare and I look innocent compared to what we hear from them. Like my good friend said, 'Thierry, the walls in this place are too thin. But then again, I guess that's the price you pay for having a room next to Rashel and Quinn.'" I rolled my eyes. Rashel was smiling a scary smile at my soulmate. "Ash," she said, "if you think we were bad then, wait for tonight." Mine and Ash's eyes bugged, and Rashel smiled at us. _Well done Ash! We ent sleeping tonight! _I sent him. He replied, _from what I saw, we wouldn't have been sleeping anyway!_

Keller's POV

_Galen?_

_Hmmm?_

_Is it just me, or is this whole scenario getting boring?_

_I know what you mean, I just want to know if I have to cook or not._

I smiled at my soulmate. He is so wonderfully direct. I turned back to the scene in front of me, and Rashel and Mary-Lynette had sat down, obviously they had forgotten about killing David. Then again, if Gillian wasn't so honest, David's life wouldn't have been threatened… "Ok," David said, "Iliana said we have two choices, either no one does the forfeits, or we both do them, boys for the first two weeks, and girls for the last two. Take your pick."

We all turned to Thierry, and he just shrugged. "Let's take a vote…"

*****One Weeks Later*****

I was staring at my soulmate. Poor Galen. Having to put up with the requests of the DayBreakers in this house… "Galen? WHERE ARE MY PANCAKES?" I shouted. He looked at me in confusion, and said, "I put them in front of you less than a minute ago." I looked around, to see my sister eating MY PANCAKES!

I glared at her, and she just grinned. A pancakey grin. I frowned. "I will make you some more," My soulmate said, "Just after I finish cooking these cupcakes for Mare." I continued to frown and I sat with my arms crossed. I really wanted those pancakes…

Rashel and I were just sitting there, she eating MY pancakes, me frowning, when Jez ran in. "I found the keys!" She exclaimed. "What? I thought Quinn hid them? Where?" Rashel questioned, shocked. "They were in Ash's underwear draw!" Jez replied. I looked at her, and all she said was, "It was part of a prank!" I shrugged; I really didn't care as long as I got my pancakes. Rashel ran up to Jez and got the keys off her. "Wanna go for a ride?" Rashel asked me and Jez. I nodded and so did Jez. With that we ran off to the garage.

Ash's POV

We were stepping out of the garage with the extra shopping Galen had asked us to get as he was busy with the orders of the girls, when we heard a noise that sounded like a car engine. In fact it sounded like Quinn's, but Quinn was standing right next to me. I looked at Quinn, and it dawned on us. We dropped the groceries, and ran back into the garage, just in time to see Rashel driving away in Quinn's silver Mazda MX-5. "Quinn!" Jez shouted, "Ash's underwear draw was not a good hiding place!" I looked over to Quinn, and he just shrugged. How had he hid the in there without me knowing? And, how had Jez found them? I let these questions float around my mind, when the answer to the latter popped into my head. OH SHIT! Jez was going to make me a gay male prostitute tonight! Quinn, probably hearing my thoughts, burst out laughing. "At least my girlfriend isn't driving off with her two best friends in my car." I shot back at him. Quinn scowled, before trudging off inside, Leaving me to pick up his groceries.

Once inside, I put the grocery bags onto the counter close to where Galen was working. I then walked over to the fridge, and got myself a glass of blood; might as well relax, as the worst is yet to come. I sat down at the table and watched Galen make the girls' orders. I then watched as Morgead walked in, bags under his eyes. "WOW! Morgead! You look like a zombie!" I exclaimed. Morgead looked at me, and stuck his middle finger up at me. "Seriously, why so… baggy eyed?" I asked. "I'm not allowed to prank anyone you douche, so I've been watching the television for eleven days straight with only two hour sleeping gaps, and toilet brakes." Thea, who was also in the room, turned to Morgead and said, "Ummm, Morgead, the forfeits have only been going on for a week." I looked over at him, but he just shrugged.

I stayed in the kitchen for another thirty minutes, watching as Poppy and Gillian walked in, Poppy fussing over the new extensions she had made Gillian get, followed by James and David holding ten bags each, all from various stores like Uniqlo, Kohl's, Victoria's secret, J. Crew, ect. (**A/N: PEOPLE OF AMERICA, I HAVE DONE MY RESEARCH! I have heard of one of these shops before, so… yeah… I have no idea what there like, or if they're even correct, but I just wanted you readers to know I do put effort into my stories, to make them as accurate as possible. Yeah…**) Poppy and Gillian sat at the counter, discussing the manicures they had gotten, before they started talking about the group date. The expensive group date Thierry was paying for. The group date that was happening tonight. The group date I would be going on in three hours. Once I had remembered these details, I raced upstairs. It takes a while for me to look my dashing self.

Hannah's POV

I walked down the stairs with Thierry by my side. Thierry had not told us where we were going, but he had said that we should dress in formal, verging on black tie attire for the evening. I had decided to wear a spaghetti strap, flowing, floor length berry purple/pink dress. It was layered at the bottom, and slightly translucent. It had a lighter coloured ribbon below the chest area, and I absolutely loved it. My mom had brought it me for a dress to wear on a date before I started writing myself notes. I had paired the dress with golden strappy kitten heels, a diamond necklace and matching earrings Thierry had brought me for our first anniversary together in this century. I also wore the ring Thierry gave me with the black roses on. Poppy had done my hair so it was in loose waves and had pinned a small section at the front back with a diamond encrusted hair slide. Thierry wore a tuxedo, accompanied by his credit card.

We walked into the living room to see that everyone was there. They all looked stunning, and some of them were almost unrecognisable. All the guys wore tuxedos, some of them sporting the bow-tie such as Thierry, and some of them opting for ties, or skinny ties. The usual three, Morgead, Quinn and Ash, opted for skinny ties. This made them look formal with their personalities still coming through. Galen and Delos, the two princes, opted for a bow-tie like Thierry, their mature beyond year's attitude showing through. Eric, James and David went with normal ties, making them look smarter than usual. Then the ones from Night World wore a black badge with their flower, so for lamia, Ash, Delos, Morgead and James, that was a black iris. For Galen, a black dragon's blood sedum. And for the made vampires, Thierry and Quinn, a black rose.

All the girls looked amazing, some wearing floor length dresses like me and others wearing knee length dresses. Thea wore a floor length, strapless jade green, pleated dress that gave off the illusion that she was walking on air. It had a sweetheart neckline and an empire waistline. The chest area was beaded, and she looked absolutely stunning. I was unsure what shoes she wore, but I knew she was wearing flats, as she looked the same height as before. Around her neck was a fine chain, with a jade lantern at the end. On the lantern was two flowers joined by a stem snaking around the back. She was wearing this to ward off misfortune and bad luck. I knew this because Chess was big on the effects of stones. She then wore her signature charm bracelet with a black dahlia charm on it. She had her hair down in loose curls.

I then looked over to Mary-Lynette who wore a silky, red, floor length dress. It was one shouldered, and had a small train behind her. The dress had a low back, and the shoulder material was connected to the rest of the dress by three, thin silver chords. The dress was simply flowing, no layers, no belts, no beads, simple but gorgeous. She wore red stilettos, as the dress just showed the bottom of her shoes. She paired the dress with ruby studs, and a chain with a single gem on. She had her hair in a loose updo.

Next I turned to Maggie, who also wore a floor length dress. Her dress was a draped, teal, halter neck gown. The dress had a ruche bodice, and a sweetheart neckline. It also had a full length pin-tuck skirt. Maggie looked amazing in this dress. I could see Poppy looking at her; obviously thinking that teal is definitely Maggie's colour. Maggie wore a turquoise bracelet on her right wrist, and a necklace with a locket on the end. Maggie wore heels, probably three inch stilettos, but I could not be sure as the dress covered the shoes. Her hair was in curls at the ends.

My attention then turned to Gillian, who was wearing a knee length, silky, amethyst colour dress. It was loose and one shouldered. The sleeve for the shoulder was draping and reached to her wrist. The deeper purple of the dress brought out the violet in her eyes. Gillian wore her hair in ringlets, as I knew Poppy had made her get extensions earlier today. Gillian wore five inch matching strappy heels, making her look a lot older than she did when she wasn't dating David. Gillian wore a simple necklace, with a fine chain and a black dahlia on it.

I then heard footsteps on the stairs. I turned to see Poppy running down the stairs… in five inch heels. I couldn't see her dress properly with her vampire speed, until she got to the bottom. I then saw that Poppy was wearing a knee length, peachy pink, strapless, empire dress. The dress was layered at the bottom. The top was ruche, and there was a strategically placed draping material in the middle. Poppy's five inch heels were the same colour as her dress. She had also somehow managed to straighten her ringlets, and she wore a necklace with a locket on. The locket had a black rose on it, and so did her bracelet.

I felt eyes on the back of my head, so I turned, and saw Jez glaring at us. I wasn't sure why until I realised formal/black tie attire, meant you had to wear dresses. I wasn't sure why Jez was mad, as she looked beautiful in her dress. Jez was wearing a sapphire blue, knee length dress. The dress was halter neck and had a deep V neckline. The dress had a crystal pleated taffeta waistline. The dress looked super silky, and perfect for spring (**A/N: I know it's now autumn (Well in the UK anyway, although we've had about three days of Sun…) But this is an Easter Fic =D**). Jez wore four inch sapphire blue heels with the dress, and she had left her hair down, in her natural curls. She wore a sapphire blue bracelet and sapphire blue earrings with the ensemble.

I then looked at Keller who looked equally unhappy about wearing a dress, although again, she looked stunning. Keller's dress was a charcoal grey, knee length, one shouldered gown. The shoulder was quite thick, and attached from the left side to the middle on the back. The dress was layered from the waist down, and looked rather floaty. Keller wore her long hair down, so that it reached her waist. She paired her dress with gladiator sort sandals in the matching colour. The only jewellery Keller wore was a necklace she had been given from Mrs. Dominick, Alex and Iliana, and a ring with a black dragon's blood sedum on.

Finally I looked at Keller's twin, Rashel, who also had the exact same expression on as Jez and Keller. I think I might as well give up with these three, as they all look amazing. Anyway, Rashel wore a knee length, black (surprise, surprise), spaghetti strap gown. The dress had a V neckline, and a starburst brooch to the bottom of the V. The dress had a ruffled hem, and the top layer was slightly translucent. She wore three inch, strappy, black heels with the dress, although I was sure she wanted to wear boots to hide some things... Rashel wore her hair in a high ponytail with two curly strands framing her face. Rashel wore black gem studs, a necklace with a claw on, something Quinn had brought her, and a charm bracelet with a bokken charm, a cat charm, a fang charm, a claw charm, a tea cup charm and a ship charm on it. (**A/N: Let's see who is the first person who can give the right reason behind each of the charms. I will add the details of who won and the answers in my authors note on Quinn and Rashel: Who are these people? when they have all been guessed correctly =) Good Luck =)**)

I took a quick glance at all the DayBreakers again. _Thierry, they all look soooooooooo smart and truly stunning._

_Yes, but none of them look as good as you, my lady._

The ghost of a blush rushed across my face. I quickly hid behind my hair, but unfortunately Ash had already spotted me. "Is Lord Thierry talking dirty to Lady Hannah again?" He said in a voice one would use to speak to a baby. I blushed a deeper red. "ASH!" Mare scolded. "You know Lady Hannah gets embarrassed easily!" Upon hearing the statement, I was able to find a new colour in the blush spectrum. "I suggest we leave, before Hannah dies from heat stroke" Rashel said. Everyone nodded in agreement, before Nilsson lead us out the door to the limo.

Jez's POV

I will spare you the limo journey, but I will tell you that Ash was as annoying as ever. Quinn was surprisingly mature, although I think that it is only because he was pissed. Hannah had finally lost her blush. Mary-Lynette was sliding all over the place, as the seats were silky for some reason, and so was her dress. And, Thea had a potion in there, and Morgead knocked it over.

When we reached the place, we all piled out, and looked up to the sign above us. I was shocked. Thierry had brought us to the Top of The World Restaurant. It was supposedly really fancy here. A man came up to us, and directed us inside. Once inside, I looked around. I was in awe. The place looked magnificent. (**A/N: I can't tell you exactly what it looks like, as I have no idea, but I do know it's supposed to be fancy…**) The man directed us to a door. We went through, to see a private room with a table for eighteen, and a spectacular view. Maggie ran to the window, with Delos in tow. I heard her gasp, and I couldn't help but chuckle. It was just so… Maggie. I went straight to the table, and Morgead sat on my right and Thea on my left. I sighed, knowing we were in for a long night.

When we were all seated, it went me, Morgead, Delos, Maggie, Mary-Lynette, Ash, Quinn, Rashel, Keller, Galen, Poppy, James, Hannah, Thierry, David, Gillian, Eric and Thea. We all ordered our first drinks, and surprisingly, none of us went straight to the alcohol. I felt for Poppy, James, Ash, Quinn, Thierry, Morgead and Delos, as they would not be able to experience the taste of the food, and was not able to get so pissed, that they wouldn't remember what happened in the morning, as unfortunately, human food has no effect on vampires. Oh well, there was an advantage of being half vampire and half human. Once the drinks arrived, we ordered the first course. We decided to have one of everything, and share it. Boy would that be fun.

*Two Hours Later*

Dinner was amazing! We had finished the main course ten minutes ago, and were having a quick break before dessert. I knew what I would be doing in this break. I looked to Ash and he sighed. I smirked before standing up. "Ash and I are going to the boulevard, we will be back soon." Everyone just shrugged, looking stuffed. We were just walking out, when we ran into Quinn and Rashel. They had just come from the roof. I was a bit worried, as Rashel was never this careless. They were currently standing in the doorway, locking lips. I knew Rashel had had a few to drink, so was probably a bit pissed. Quinn didn't seem to mind. Surprise, Surprise. Rashel looked to Ash and me. "WE DEMAND A PRIVATE SCREENING!" She shouted. I nodded, and left. Whilst it would be humouring, I didn't want to be around when she was this drunk.

Ash and I stepped out into the cold night air. Although it was spring, the night air still had a sharpness to it. We slowly walked down to boulevard much to my discontent. I began to speed up, and Ash followed. When we reached the boulevard, I looked around. Good it was packed. I then told Ash to loosen his tie, undo the buttons on his shirt, and roll his sleeves up. I then told him to go into a dark corner and switch from his tuxedo pants to the leather ones I had just handed him.

Once that was done, I got out the video camera, and began to record. I watched as Ash stood on the street, and when a hot guy (Or what I would call hot, I don't know about him) passed, he would say something. They would then speed up and hurry off. One even ran all the way to the other side of the street. Eventually, a hobo came up to him, and asked, "How much?" My eyes widened. This was actually happening, and I was getting it on camera. Ash turned him away, but the hobo wasn't having any of it. A few minutes after this, the hobo grabbed Ash by the tie and dragged him into an alley. I burst out laughing! Ash was about to get raped by a gay hobo! "JEZ! HELP ME!" He screamed. I looked at him. Should I help him?

Quinn's POV

That was amazing. Rashel was drunk, I was bored, and we were making out. Unfortunately, we were now back for dessert. Rashel and I were going to share a massive sundae. We had chosen this, as it had a lot of alcohol in it. Boy, she was going to be hung over in the morning. Just like most of us in fact. Like Mare, Thea (But she would have some herbs up her sleeve or something like that), Eric, David, Gillian (Same for her), my sweet Rashel, Jez, Maggie, Keller (Can panthers get drunk?) and Galen (As with leopards?). Of course Hannah wouldn't be drunk, as it's Hannah. I'm surprised Thea was drunk. I guess Eric had had a side bet with her or something.

Anyway, we were eating our dessert, when the doors opened. Ash walked in, his shirt ripped, tie loose and leather pants on. Jez was behind him looking like she first arrived with a scowl on her face. "What's wrong Jez? Ash enjoy prostituting?" I asked. Jez glared at me, before replying. "No, I had to save Ash from being raped by a gay hobo." She said. Everyone burst out laughing, and Mare grabbed Ash and began to check him over. Morgead was howling with laughter, and even Hannah let out a little chuckle. I sat there chuckling and shaking my head. I knew tonight was going to be good, but I didn't know it was this good.

They sat down and began to eat their desserts that their soulmates had ordered them. When everyone was almost finished, I looked back at Rashel, Suddenly she started laughing, and it sounded a lot like a hyena's laugh. I turned to her fully, and she fell of her chair. I rushed to her side. "What happened?" Hannah asked. I checked Rashel over before replying. "She's so drunk, she's passed out." I heard a chuckle, before that person was slapped. "Well, now seems to be a good time to leave, as I fear that a few others are on their way to joining Rashel." Thierry said.

On the journey home three of the other eight passed out, the three being Mary-Lynette, Jez and Maggie. It should be fun tomorrow morning, especially as we're waiting on them…

*Two Weeks Later*

Rashel's POV

"Why did we agree to this?" I whispered frantically. We had changed over a week ago, and I was regretting it. The boys were treating us as slaves… In more ways than one. I was ready to kill them, and we had another week left. "Cover for me please? I told Jez. She nodded, so I began to sneak off. I made my way to the training room. Once I was there, I let out a sigh. _Not very subtle are you? _I turned around to see Quinn. I growled, but Quinn shook it off. His attention was on the bottom of my maid's outfit. "Has that gotten shorter?" He asked. I glared. No way was happening. _My answer doesn't matter does it?_

_Nope._

**A/N: FINALLY! MY EASTER STORY IS FINISHED! YAY! I'm sorry it took so long, but I was stuck, until I realised that I only needed two more paragraphs. Good luck on the questions, please try and do them. Not much to say here, but if I ever do something similar again, remind me not to go mad -.- Please Review =)**


End file.
